


How Can I Make You Remember

by rusleepy



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll add a ship after a while I suppose, I'll add more tags as I go along with the story, Probably some angst, Reimagining the entire plot of the VN, first fic, probably some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusleepy/pseuds/rusleepy
Summary: Crown Princess Lucette Riella Britton just got cursed by the witch, Delora, for being cold-hearted and cruel to everyone she meets. Now she has to live the life of a commoner while trying to find ways to break her curse. Will the people at the Marchen Tavern be able to help her, or will she be stuck in her wicked ways? Will anyone be able to thaw her frozen heart?(i just want some lucette x someone else that isn't one of the 5 love interests)





	How Can I Make You Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven't written anything in ages! This is my first (and best) attempt to try and capture Lucette's personality through writing. I'm reimagining an AU for Lucette with a completely different love interest. I hope it works out!

I feel like my legs are on fire. The pain shoots from my heels to my thighs. It aches like nothing else I have felt before. I can only writhe in agony as I try to ignore the sensation, grimace and all.

My eyes open slowly, and I squint at the harsh daylight that seeps through my vision. The mattress I am lying down on is not as soft as those of the palace, but I cannot do anything about it. I try to use my arms to prop me up into sitting, but my apparent weakness must have stemmed from the exhaustion from… was it last night? I rub my temples as it feels like a headache is coming on.

Beside me stands an unknown girl with brown hair and callused hands. It seems that she staring at me in astonishment… or perhaps she is terrified of me, like everyone else is in this kingdom.

“You’re finally awake!” she exclaims. Through her eyes, I can see that there is a slight hint of worry. Does she know who I am? I can only raise my eyebrows at her.

It finally dawns upon me. This is the maid that tore the dress of my favorite doll, Delora. The girl that I fired for being an incompetent maid. To think that of all places, I would meet her here… wherever this was.

“Go away.” I shake my head. My fingers reach up to my neck, and I can feel the pendant that is the cause of all my frustrations. When the witch cursed me, all I received was this odd, glass slipper-shaped pendant. The nightmare continues. The realization that the curse will continue to plague me further agitates the pain I feel in my body.

“Umm…” she seems like she is carefully choosing her words, but I will not have any of it.

“Leave me alone.”

Her forehead creases with apprehension. I can tell that there is more that she wants to say. She brings her hands together and sighs. I continue to stare at her, hoping she would get the message. My discomfort can no longer be tolerated, and her presence merely makes my skin crawl.

The girl frowns and places a small bowl onto the bedside table.

“I made a salve for you. It should help with the pain,” she mumbles. She tucks her hair behind her ear and heads for the door.

I do not waste any energy to turn my head in her direction. Her footsteps are the last that I hear before the door closes. The silence does not faze me.

Not long after, the door opens, and my eyes widen at the sight.

It’s her. Her appearance is distinctly striking, familiar as always. _Delora_. The evil witch that bestowed upon a me a curse that made everyone forget my true title. The scheming mastermind that pretended to be a doll the whole time while waiting for me to be caught off guard, cursing me when I was at my lowest.

I am the crown princess of Angielle, but nobody remembers. Not even my father...

“You…!” My legs immediately bolt for the ground, except that I stifle a cry upon my foot coming into contact with the hardwood floor. Pain shoots through my legs again, and I can only fall back to the bed.

Delora is the cause of this all. Had it not been for her, I would still have my life back at the palace. Because of her, I’ve had to go hungry, to go penniless… My anger causes me to sneer at her.

“I see that your heart hasn’t thawed at all, huh, Ice Princess?” She is smiling at me, perhaps to provoke me even further. I can applaud her for that, because it is actually working.

“Delora, stop this… this curse!” I can only shout at her. My mind cannot fathom what else I can do in this state. I am powerless at the sight of her.

She only sighs, crossing her arms to observe me struggling. I would prefer to only have her in doll form, without all the snide attitude.

“You know, princess,” she says. “You’ve been out cold for two days. You should be more grateful to the girl you just sent away.”

I scoff at her. “And why is that?” Still, I worry over the fact that I have been unconscious for two days. It feels like it’s been a very long time.

“She’s the one that has been taking care of you after all this time.”

Whatever Delora says cannot break through my poise. I am kept awake by my anger despite my body calling out for food, for water, for nourishment. “Remove the curse, this instant!”

Delora closes her eyes and turns away from me. Her cape merely swings in front of my face and I had to blink in anticipation. “If you think you can just command me to rid you of your curse, then you better think again, Princess.”

“If it is gold that you want, you can have it all. Stop this curse already!” I take deep breaths and I wince. Even my back hurts. It must have been when I fell to the ground the other night.

“You know, the last time I checked, you don’t even have as much as a bronze coin on you.”

I can only stare at her, dumbfounded in my plight.

“Besides, what I want from you is worth more than your weight in gold. Even more than the entire royal family has.” She faces me again. This time, she looks rather pensive. “A witch cannot take your curse back. Haven’t you read the fairy tales?”

Against my will, I find myself shaking my head. I remember my own mother, burning all the books in the palace library because they had fairy tales in them. I never had the time to read them, anyway.

“You have to break the curse on your own.”

The reality of the situation tears down whatever walls I had built up for myself. There is no way I can even figure out how to break this curse.

The door opens yet again, and a sickly, pale woman is standing next to Delora. She is a stark contrast to Delora’s lively, yet dark attire. Her pink hair is adorned with a crystal ornament, and her dress flows smoothly while the gentle wind blows from the open window in the room.

“I’m so glad you’re awake, Princess.” Her voice is distinctly feminine, a soft hum that is pleasing to the ears. Delora’s face breaks into that of concern.

“Should you really be up right now, Parfait?” Delora shifts her attention from me to the lady next to her. Parfait has the aura that’s more welcoming than Delora’s icy disposition.

Parfait dismisses Delora’s apparent unease with a wave of her hand. She smiles, but it does not reach her eyes. “I’m feeling alright,” she gently reasons out.

I am only wary about the presence of another stranger in the room I am staying in. While I worry that I may be overstaying my welcome, I cannot skip the fact that this is better than staying out in the streets of Angielle. I shudder as I remember how horribly a few shopkeepers had treated me just because I looked like a beggar. They even refused to take my gold as they had thought I only stole them! The nerve of these people…

The gold was given to me by King Genaro when I begged him to take me back to the palace. Apparently, he has also forgotten that I am his daughter because of this rotten curse. He must have pitied me. To think that my own father would turn me away like this...

Gently, the lady named Parfait breaks my train of thought with her calm voice. She was asking me a question, but I didn’t quite hear it. Instead, I eye her top to bottom. She appears to be harmless, but there’s an aura of mystery that I can’t quite explain.

“Are you a witch too?” I ask with a stoic voice. The atmosphere in the room increases with tension.

The pink-haired woman merely chuckles at my query, her sing-song voice almost like it was provoking me. Or perhaps, this is all the hunger talking…

“Actually, I’m a fairy.” What? A witch together with a fairy in the same room? That sounds like the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard today, and I've only just woken up.

“Surprised, Princess?” Delora chimes. Clearly, it seems like she is enjoying every moment of this. I only roll my eyes at her.

They spend the entirety of the day explaining what my curse is all about and how to break it, much to my disdain. I am the unfortunate recipient of the Cinderella curse, because I am cold, and because I am cruel. I do not deny it though. What have people ever done to deserve my kindness?

Parfait and Delora (although it is mostly just Delora) constantly remind me of my horrible behavior towards everyone that I meet. It is an earful to hear Delora talking over Parfait at times, but she is right. I am not the kindest person in this kingdom. In fact, I may just be the worst. But that doesn’t mean I have to change. The utter nonsense that is breaking my curse entails that I have to do three good deeds. They are monumental tasks.

“Remember, Princess. I’m not doing this because I hate you,” Delora calmly says, although I do notice that she is looking at me with a face full of concern. She may as well have hated me though. It is not something new to me. “I’m doing this because I know you’re not at all that bad of a person.”

I try my best to not raise my eyebrows at this new information. I am Lucette Riella Britton, crown princess of the kingdom of Angielle: hated by the townsfolk and branded as the Ice Princess. Of all the people who can believe that I am capable of goodness, it had to be a witch?! The very person who cursed me!

“You probably do not even know me that well, Delora!” I exhale sharply as my voice pitches higher in disagreement.

She nods in a matter-of-fact way. “But Princess, do remember that you took great care of me as your precious doll. I’m sure you can extend the same amount of courtesy to actual human beings.”

I refuse to believe her words. Parfait only smiles apologetically. If my guess is correct, I think she sympathizes with me more than Delora ever could. Maybe Parfait actually feels sorry for me.

“This still does not explain why you two are working together,” I manage to exclaim. I look at both of the people in the room carefully.

They take another moment to explain the difference between the Crystallum Lucis and the Crystallum Tenebrarum: two magical artifacts that maintain the balance of light and darkness. The former is maintained by the Lucis bearer, who happens to be standing in my room: the pale and sickly-looking Parfait. The Tenebrarum however, is maintained by the evil witch that plagued the kingdom so long ago. It currently does not have a bearer, which, according to Delora, makes it difficult to manage. It is also why Fairy Tale curses run rampant, as there is no one to regulate the activities of the witches in the kingdom.

The both of them finally leave, allowing me to relish in my solitude. Delora mentioned that they have prepared some clothes for me. After a while of pondering whether it would be alright to accept this gesture, I consider putting on the dress they have prepared for me. It is less fancy than that of what I wear at the palace, but it will have to do.

My mind immediately flashes back to the memory of the girl earlier who had left the salve next to my bed.

_Why would she do such a thing? I’m the reason why she lost her job at the palace._

I can remember how sad she looked when I commanded her to leave. I frown. This is not something I should be dedicating my thoughts to.

She probably doesn’t even remember who I am. Perhaps she does not know I am… or was, the princess.

I look back on the bedside table. The bowl that the girl left is still there. I think to myself that perhaps I should try it another time.

After promptly fixing my dress and putting some shoes on, I decide to leave the room. My hand touches the metal doorknob, and I stare at it blankly for a few seconds.

 _What awaits me beyond this door?_ I slowly realize that this new life that fate has drawn out for me is something that I am not familiar with. It only takes a few moments to clear my mind of any worries. I will show them that I can, in fact, break this curse on my own.

I slowly turn the doorknob. In a few moments, I step out of the room, acutely aware of the cheerful chattering of the people around the tables scattered almost everywhere. It is crowded, and it makes me feel slightly uncomfortable. What is this place?

The place is filled with people who are in thoughtful conversations with one another. I look around, hoping that there might be a familiar face.

 _There she is._ The girl from earlier. She only smiles at me from a short distance. In her hands are a couple of glasses filled to the brim with what looked like refreshments. Her smile lasts long enough for me to wonder if there is anything that she should be smiling about. I look around and I find nothing of significance. When I try to find her again, she is nowhere to be found. Perhaps she disappeared into the crowd.

I make a mental note to find her the next time that I can. She is, at least, the first face I’ve seen today.


End file.
